


NO TITLE YET

by scribesscrubs22



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Javier Fernandez - Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribesscrubs22/pseuds/scribesscrubs22
Summary: *NO SUMMARY YET





	NO TITLE YET

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry it's not an update of my current ongoing fan fiction. I just wanted to let this out of my mind. I'm planning to write another fan fiction but this time it's about Yuzuru ad Javier. *yay! for YuzuVier*  
> As you can see I don't have a title for this yet and the summary box is still not written because I'm still in the process of making it. I'm still brainstorming of how I will write this fic and how the story will go but I wanted to post a little foreword maybe so that I would know how you feel or what will be your impression and what story you want to read.  
> So here it is.  
> My new fanfiction with no titlle yet :)
> 
> ps: quote in the end is not mine but it's what that inspired me to write this :)

The ice slowly melts in front of his weary eyes and he can’t help but feel more cold, colder than the chills he feel inside him.

He unties his skates, slowly this time because he feels so tired, so worn out, so sad and so, so broken. He laughs a little. A low and almost inaudible sound that fill the air. He find it a little funny and it hurts more.

The whole rink is silent and he sat there in an empty bench just near the boards, alone and his thankful no one is there to see him in this kind of situation.

He wiped his eyes gently as small droplets of tears escape his lids and he laughed slowly again, this time a little louder because he badly want to convince himself that it’s funny, even he knows it’s not. Not a little bit.

He knew they we’re in love. He knew they we’re in love, badly. He thought everything would last, like how every fairytale ends. He dreamed of a happily ever after even he hardly believes any of those children stories but he did, because of him but everything was shattered, also because of him.

Yuzuru put his skates in his gym bag and zipped it close. He carried in on his shoulder and looked at the rink once again.

He smiled, bitterly.

“Love?” He whispered to himself and chuckled.

“Gosh, I was so stupid” He whispered again as he palmed his face.

A sob echoed around the close rink, again, again and again. He clutched at his shirt this time, just above where his heart is.

“Why, why does it hurt so much?” Yuzuru asked himself even he knows so well why.

_Because you love him._

“Because I----“

_Because you love him._

“Because I----“

_Because you love him_

Yuzuru  muffled another sob that wanted to let loose but the pain is still there.

3 years. He loved him for 3 years and he thought he loves him as much as he does.

But now as he look at the melting ice in front of him he realize that it’s not like that.

He wanted to hold unto him so bad. Hold him so that he’ll stay. Hold him so that he wont leave what it’s no use.

_“You don't deserve someone who comes back, you deserve  someone who never leaves.”_

It was a small, very small voice he hears inside his head.

He smiled.

“Really now” He muttered as he left the ice, together with his feelings, his emotions and everything .

 


End file.
